Things I'll Never Say
by TutuCandy
Summary: Romance ahhh hope you like it, 'cos I'm a firsttimer and this is my first story! ummm...I guess this is kinda predictable but I promise it'll get better!
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood sulkily against her locker door. She glowered at the couple practically eating each other a little way down the hall.

"Well she doesn't look as if she ate lunch anyway," Sam muttered darkly. She watched as the dark haired boy pulled away and whispered something sexily into the blonde's ear. The blonde giggled and gazed up into her boyfriend's blue eyes. Sam turned away, and bumped into Tucker.

"Still sucking the faces off each other?" He said nodding at the couple. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Before she could answer however, the couple broke apart and Danny came bounding up to them. He looked as if he were in seventh heaven. No, seventy-seventh heaven.

"Hi Tucker, hi Sam" his voice was floaty and dreamy, and in his eyes was a far-away look that had been there for the past week.

"How's Liza?" Tucker asked slyly.

"She's…amazing" Danny sighed. His lips were puffier than normal, from all the exercise they were getting. Sam looked at the floor. Danny noticed her red face. "Sam…what's up?" He asked.

"What's up?" She half-yelled "What's UP? She is just a shallow, self-centred BIMBO. That's what's up!" Sam stomped off, pushing her anger down into the floor with every step of her heavy black boots. Danny sighed and leaned against a nearby locker, a pained expression on his face.

"Why can't she just be happy for me? First Pauline, now Liza…" Danny turned to Tucker "Has she said anything to you about it?"

"Danny, it's what she hasn't said that counts more" Tucker said knowingly. He smiled at Danny, and then walked off into the crowd after Sam.

Maths

**What's up with Sam?**

I'm right here you… 

Now, now, Sam. We talked about your anger issues!

_Shut up, wise guy._

**Ok. Sam are you all right?**

_Yeah. Never felt better._

Somehow I don't really believe that What part of Shut Up do you not understand, Tucker? Umm, I'm struggling with the shut…and the up gives me problems too… 

**Guys! Calm down!**

_Ahem._

**Ok! People! Better?**

_Much._

Sam, why don't you… Oh, man. Don't go there Danny! 

**Like Liza?**

Don't say I didn't warn you! 

_Why? WHY? Because…because…because she's a BIMBO._

Is not! Is too! You've never said two words to her! You don't have to sit next to her in English! Yeah, and neither do YOU, Sam! Yeah, but I sit very near. Honestly, she is CLUELESS! Sam, don't make me choose between my friend and my girlfriend! Think before you say…err…write! 

_Bit late. Choose._

But Sam…I cant…that's not fair! Tough! Life isn't fair! Jeeze! You two have problems. I suggest a psychiatrist! **Butt out Tucker. Sam, I'm not going to choose.**_You already did!_ …**What!?! What do you mean?** Sam? 

Leave it, Danny. She'll come round.

The bell went. Danny watched as Sam threw her books into her bag and stomped out of the classroom, head held high. As she left the classroom, Sam dropped her head, letting her hair hide her face. She ran to the girls' bathroom. She leant over the sink, sniffing. Looking up, into the mirror, the black streaks ran down past her cheeks, right down to her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she could feel the world spinning, right until she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Liza who found her. She called a teacher straight away. She waited for the ambulance with Sam, and was right there until the ambulance doors closed on Sam's (still) unconscious body and Sam was whisked away. Danny and Tucker had heard the commotion, and arrived, breathless, just as the ambulance turned the corner and was out of sight. Liza was standing there, watching it.

"Liza!" Danny saw her and rushed over. Liza turned and smiled. "What happened? We heard it was Sam! Is she ok?" Danny, by this time was gripping Liza's arms roughly. Tucker was still out of breath, panting hard. When Danny had heard that Sam had been hurt, he'd pulled Tucker along behind him, searching everywhere.

"Erm…Danny?" Liza whimpered "You're kinda hurting me…" Danny let go. He hugged her.

"Sorry, sorry. But you're ok right?" He let her pull back a little so she could see his face. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"…And?"

"I found her unconscious in the bathroom. She looked really bad. We don't know what happened." Liza looked up at Danny. He was staring after where the ambulance had turned round the corner. His face contained something she couldn't put her finger on. He pulled her closer, so her head was on his shoulder. Then they turned, and holding hands, walked up the steps back into school. Tucker ran after them.

"Danny! Aren't you going to go find Sam?" Tucker tried to catch up.

"Nope" Danny stayed straight faced

"What!?! Why not?"

"Because I can go and visit her after school!"

"But…"

"She only fainted, Tucker. It's no big deal" And Danny, still hand in hand with Liza, walked away into the school.

Danny and Tucker watched as Sam lay in a hospital bed, machines bleeping around her, drips in her arms and a computer monitoring her progress. She lay still, the same way she had last time they visited. Tucker rushed over.

Danny slipped into the chair besides Sam's bed and held her hand, which was gently resting by her side. He looked at her face. It was pale, and her hair was fanned out on the pillow like a dark halo around her head.

"Dude, she looks so ill!" Tucker said worriedly. But Danny didn't think so. He thought she looked…peaceful. Sam breathed in heavily, and Danny felt her hand leave his as she stretched.

"S-sam?" he sounded surprised. Her eyes opened. She eased herself so she was sitting up and ran one hand through her hair. It was longer and shiner than Danny had remembered. Her facial features were also softer and more feminine than he had remembered.

"Hi," She said smiling. "How long have I been out?"

"Eighteen…" Danny stammered

"Eighteen what? Minutes? Hours? Maybe even DAYS?" Sam laughed.

"Eighteen months, Sam" He said soothingly.

Her jaw dropped. She had lost a year and a half of her life? She'd missed her 15th birthday, wait, her 16th birthday? What had happened in all that time? "What!?! Eighteen MONTHS? A whole YEAR AND A HALF!?!" She jumped out of bed, pulling drips out of her arms, ripping off the equipment plastered all around her body. She ran to a mirror. Reflected in the mirror was someone she barely recognised. Her violet eyes were bigger, framed with long, perfect lashes. Her mouth was pink and full, her teeth straight and white. She took a step back. Her hair reached way down her back, past her shoulders like a dark waterfall. She was taller, with a fuller figure, and long shapely legs poked out from beneath the hem of her hospital nightgown. She clutched at her face and stepped back, tears threatening to leak out. Behind her she saw Danny and Tucker. Danny was taller too, he was more muscular, but the same cute concerned look lurked around his face. Tucker was the same height as ever, but it could just have been the way he was standing. Nothing about Tucker had changed.

"Sam…" Danny said. Her stood up, reached out to touch her, to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She reeled away. She sat on the bed, head in her hands, hiding behind her dark shimmering hair. Doctors and Nurses burst in, cheering noisily. One ran to phone Sam's parents. Danny and Tucker sat either side of Sam and comforted her. Amongst the joy, Sam couldn't help but wonder. How much had she missed out on? How had everything changed so fast?


	3. Chapter 3

What had she missed out on? How had everything changed so quickly?

On arriving home, Sam's parents immediately arranged for her to get back to school as soon as possible. For once, Sam hadn't argued. In fact, she couldn't wait to get back to, what now she would have to call, normality.

When she arrived back at school, however, everything was really not normal. The new principle had really let the school go crazy, and even though she had been expected to go back to the 14 year-olds' class, she found herself…back in her 'old' class. She was seemingly smart enough to keep up with the rest of them. So, life went on. When she walked into the classroom, a hush fell over the room. Blushing, Sam made her way to an empty seat next to Tucker.

"They've just realised you're female!" He said, laughing at her expression. Danny sat moodily behind them, in the darkest corner of the room. Sam hid behind her hair. It was so long now; it almost reached her waist, and fell glossily over one eye. She liked it; it meant that she could ignore people more easily. Dash and Kwan walked over, leaning on Sam's desk and posing.

"Hey Sam" Dash tried to make himself look tough and sexy at the same time. The overall effect was hilarious. Kwan mumbling a quick 'Hi' looked at his feet and blushed. Sam tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't quite sure how to react. She'd never had so many guys staring at her…well, not in the same way as they were now. She smiled to herself. Dash mistook it for a smile at him, and smiled back longingly. "Wanna come out with me tonight? I got my own car!" Sam laughed. Confused, Dash laughed with her.

"Sorry, Dash. We've got plans" Danny finally spoke, and stood up, grabbing Sam's hand. He pulled her out of the classroom. Tucker followed them. Sam was still laughing, until Danny swung her round to face him. His expression told her something was wrong.

"Danny?" His tensed face relaxed. He pulled her close. Even though they were both taller, Sam could tell they had both grown the same amount. Every bit of Danny's hug was in the right place. His shoulders were just below her chin, his arms were close round her upper back, and she could smell the soap on his skin.

"Ahh…I'm sorry, Sam. It's just…well, you know." Sam pulled back.

"No, I don't."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

He looked down at her. Her violet eyes were full of worry and concern. His arms were at his sides, but they urged him to reach out and pull Sam close again. "Well, a lot has happened since you…since you were…since you were found."

"No. Duh." Sam looked herself up and down, as if to show him exactly how much had changed.

"And I just…I…"

"You just you what?"

"I don't want to…err…lose you again…I mean, me and Tucker…we don't want to lose you again." Danny blushed and looked at the floor. To his surprise, Sam threw herself at him, laughing.

"Stupid! You're not going to lose me!" She smiled. Eyes still glued to each other, Sam and Danny walked off down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tucker yelled, and followed them at a sprint. Out of breath, he leant on Danny and Sam. Both taller than him, they continued to smile at each other over his head. "So, Sam! What you got next?"

Sam looked away. "Erm…English…"

"Great! You're with Miss Young right?" Tucker grabbed her arm.

"Yeah…"

"Then you're in my class! See ya Danny!" Tucker pulled Sam down the once familiar corridors.

"Bye Sam! And…err Tucker!" Danny called after them.

When they arrived in Miss Young's class, Sam noticed that the class hadn't changed since she'd been away. Everyone from their last English class was in the same class…except…

"Liza!" Sam gasped.

"No, Tucker! Sam, my name is TUCKER. We've been through this before!" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"No…I mean, where is she? I haven't seen her yet-I wanted to thank her for finding me…" Sam lied tactfully.

"Sam-I think…oh man…I think this is something you need to talk about with…with Danny." Tucker's face twisted into a pained look.

"Why?"

"Just-talk to Danny about it."

Sam could tell there was more to this than Tucker was letting on…

**Author's Note! – Hey readers! I just want to say thanks for all the nice comments and encouragement I've received so far! It's made me so…Haha. I can't find the words right now. Oh yeah! And please continue to put messages about what you want to happen or think is going to happen because that helps me get ideas and stuff-plus it tells me what my readers really want to hear…well, read. Thanks again!**


End file.
